Opposite Titan
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: A new villainess by the name of Fatalia B. comes along and creates clones of the Teen Titans. Thing is, they are the opposite gender. What'll the Teen Titans do when they go face to face with them? R&R.
1. Fatalia B

Part One: Introducing Fatalia B.

"Soon, the city will be mine, thanks to my new servants," A tall slim woman looked at the screen. It was the 3-d map of the whole city. Her hair was deathly red, her dress, and blue as midnight. Her eyes were pale green. Her name? Fatalia Biaco, or as she preferred, Fatalia B.

"Redwing? Crow? Technala? Beast Lass? Sunfire?" She called to her servants.

"Coming, master," A boy with short spiky red hair ran over to her.

"Thanks to the DNA sample I stole from top secret files, I have created the perfect evil Titans. However, one major flaw. They are the opposite gender. Oh well, the Teen Titans will be destroyed," Fatalia B. said to herself.

"Sunfire, where's Crow and the others?" She asked him sternly.

"I'm here," A robotic girl with short brown hair on one side of her head zoomed in.

"Here," A pale looking teen boy with purple hair appeared. Along came a long black haired girl, following him.

"We attack at dawn,"


	2. A Side of Gurtleblurg and A Dish of Atta...

Part Two: A Side of Gurtleblurg and A Dish of Attack

Disclaimer: Man, I don't own the Teen Titans. It would be swell if I did! I do own: Redwing, Crow, Technala, Beast Lass, and Sunfire. And Fatalia B. Read reviews if I ''stole'' your oc.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my gurtleblurg?" Starfire frantically searched for…well…whatever it was.

"A what?" Cyborg answered back, fixing the control system.

"Gurtleblurg! It is the Tamaranean holiday of Gurtleblurg, the day of victory over the empire of the Gurtleblurg!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"And we do what?" Raven asked coldly. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book to ignore everyone else.

"We pass the gurtleblurg!" Starfire cheered, she found the gurtleblurg. She held up a small, wriggling, green and yellow slug like alien.

"Eww!" Beast Boy said, very grossed out. He puked near Raven.

"I did NOT want to see that," Raven walked away, being disgusted.

"Star, maybe another time. Looks like we have trouble," Robin pointed to the screen.

"It is Cinderblock!" Starfire shrieked.

"We better go," Raven said.

* * *

"Looks like Cinderblock escaped. Good. Maybe I won't attack at dawn," Fatalia B. smiled malevolently.

"Can we go now?" Beast Lass said, impatient.

"Yeah, same with me!" Sunfire stepped in.

"Yes. Remember your orders. Show no mercy," Fatalia ordered them.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Redwing fiercely told the rest of them. Redwing ran out, following Sunfire, then Beast Lass, Technala zoomed out, and Crow flew.

* * *

S.E.: Again, sorry about the short chapters. I've had writer's block (grrr) and didn't feel like writing anything. Oh, and guess who Redwing, Crow, Beast Lass, Sunfire and Technala are. hint hint 'fire', 'beast' and 'technology'.

Chi: Like we'll never know who Beast Lass is

Natasha; Oooh! Redwing is-

(S.E. gags Natasha)

S.E.: You are NOT going to tell!

* * *

see ya next time in part 3!


	3. Like Playing the Surprise Lottery

Part Three: Like Playing the Surprise Lottery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Redwing, Sunfire, Beast Lass, Technala and Crow. And Fatalia B.

* * *

"There he is!" Starfire pointed the large, cinderblock man-thing, Cinderblock. They had followed him to the pier. 

"Oh no! He's going to steal some of- what is that?" Beast Boy pointed to the container that had a reddish substance.

"That's scandium oxide ((1)), the most lethal poison in the world," Robin said.

"Less talking, more action!" Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and bashed Cinderblock.

"Don't knock over the scandium oxide!" Robin warned Beast Boy.

Raven flew over to Cinderblock, lifted up a large box, and crashed it on his head.

Starfire backed up, by shooting numerous green starbolts, each of them hitting Cinderblock like a missile.

"Watch out!" Cyborg ran out of Cinderblock's way when he smashed his fist onto the ground.

"Aaaagh!" Beast Boy flew up in the sky, because that smash was like an earthquake. Right before he landed, Raven caught him and put him down, then returning to the fight.

* * *

"I've got a tracker on Cinderblock's location," Technala scanned the area.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to return to reading," Crow said, not caring.

"Fatalia B. told us to destroy the Teen Titans. We aren't going to return as failures," Redwing shot back.

"Whatever," Crow said coldly.

"According to my scanner, they should be at the pier," Technala said, pointing to the direction.

"That's nearby," Beast Lass turned into a bird and flew ahead.

"Wait for me," Sunfire followed, having red starbolts in his hands.

* * *

"Laser Cannon!" Cyborg shot his cannon in Cinderblock's eye.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Cinderblock turned away, and whacked Cyborg away.

* * *

"Hey Blockie! Over here!" Technala came right in, along with Beast Lass.

"Sonic Cannon!" Technala shot a large, white laser at Cinderblock. He stumbled.

"Finish him off!" Redwing ordered. Sunfire shot out five red starbolts, and Crow found an old bus and slammed it down on him.

"That was lame. It took up my time," Crow said, angry at the fact it was too easy.

"Now to destroy-" Redwing didn't finish her sentence. She immediately noticed the Teen Titans coming over.

* * *

"Who are you? And why do you look like us?" Starfire swooped over, poking all of them, including Sunfire.

"Stop it, you insolent girl!" Beast Lass barked at her.

"Yeah, stop poking me," Sunfire said.

"Who are you?" Robin took a closer look.

"You're pathetic. The answer is right in front of you, and yet you can't even see it," Redwing smirked.

"No way! You're like—our clones?" Beast Boy freaked out.

"Naw, really?" Technala sarcastically said.

"Why do I look like a girl?" Cyborg got freaked out too.

"Because….we are you guys. Just, we're the opposite gender," Crow explained. "We are exactly like you. Attitude, personality, and everything else except two things. Our clothes and we are the opposite gender," Crow finished.

"No way! How? Why? Who?" Beast Boy asked his opposite questions.

"How? Our master stole each of your DNA, and cloned you. One major error. We came out the opposite gender. Why? Our master wanted to destroy you after Slade failed. Who? Our master, of course," Beast Lass answered.

"But who?" Raven asked, feeling odd around Crow.

"Fatalia B. You may or may not have heard of her," Sunfire said plainly.

"Huh?" Robin said, repeating the name over and over.

"Now, if we can stop talking, we have to go back to our mission," Technala said.

"And that would be?" Raven said, not really caring.

"To destroy you," Redwing said, matter-or-factly.

* * *

S.E.: Now, wasn't that a LOOOOONG chapter? Told ya so

Chi: Don't rub it in, S.E.

Natasha: Chi has a point, you know

S.E.: Shaddup


	4. The Smoking Peanut Er Pizza

Part Four: The Smoking Peanut-Er-Pizza

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own thephrase, the smoking peanut, either. I do own Redwing, Crow, Sunfire, Technala and Beast Lass. And Fatalia B.

Note: I forgot to add what the ((1)) was. Scandium oxide is a word I made up. It may be real, who knows. Scandium is an element, same with oxygen (hint hint 'oxide') Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

"What did you say?" Beast Boy asked. 

Crow quickly came over and whispered something in Redwing's ear.

"We can kill them when they LEAST expect it. It will be easier that way," Crow hissed.

Redwing nodded and winked her eye.

"Uh, I mean, FATALIA B. wants us to destroy you. We are…uh...against her," Redwing said.

"What?" Technala reacted to Redwing's act.

"Get with the program, Technala," Beast Lass whispered. Technala nodded. Same with Sunfire.

"Rebel clones? I thought that only existed in Beast Boy's mind," Raven said, sarcastically. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged.

"Well, we are," Sunfire said.

* * *

"Do you not have a place to stay?" Starfire asked.

"Not really," Beast Lass said.

"Come with us then!" Starfire tugged on Sunfire's arm.

"Starfire! We do not know if we can trust them yet," Raven said, looking suspiciously at Redwing and Crow.

"Well, they don't look evil," Beast Boy walked over to Beast Lass and Technala. Then he sniffed them. "They don't SMELL evil, either."

Raven gave up. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I suppose they could stay a while, only when we can figure out this puzzle," Robin said.

"Yippee!" Starfire pulled on Sunfire's arm.

"Let go of me, or I'll hurt you," Sunfire said viciously. Starfire backed off.

* * *

"What is taking them so long? I would think that if I put the entire group under Redwing's control, they would have annihilated them by now," Fatalia B. was pacing the floor, anger spewing.

"If they don't obliterate them by tomorrow at midnight, I'll make sure Redwing gets a taste of what should have been done to the Teen Titans," Fatalia B. laughed.

She returned to the screen and typed in Technala's tracking number. A smaller screen popped up. It showed Technala, Crow, Redwing, Beast Lass and Sunfire walking with _the Teen Titans_!

"How dare they betray me, their master! I will make sure all ten of them will die. Then I'll create NEW clones that won't disobey me!" Fatalia B. slammed her fist down on the computer control board.

* * *

"You have never heard of Pete Za? It is most marvelously delicious!" Starfire asked Sunfire and Redwing.

"Star, it's PIZZA, and it's not a person," Beast Boy chomped down on his all veggie pizza. They were at the pizza place, eating pizza.

"Remember, we are, um, what's the word, oh yeah, CLONES!" Beast Lass shouted.

"Beast Lass, we can't shout at our new friends," Technala reprimanded, eating her mushroom pizza.

"Wow. This pizza DOES taste good. Too bad we didn't know about it before," Redwing chomped happily on her pepperoni pizza.

"I don't eat junk food," Crow said coldly.

"Oh, come on Crowie, it's really good," Sunfire coaxed him, over and over. Crow finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me that," Crow snatched a piece of plain cheese pizza and slowly ate it.

"So? What do you think?" Sunfire said.

Crow gave him a don't-say-I-told-you-so look.

"I knew it!" He snapped his fingers.

"Sooo, if I was a girl, I would look like you?" Beast Boy asked his double.

"I guess so," Beast Lass said, sipping on her drink.

"There must have been a malfunction in our cloning process that made us the opposite of all of you," Sunfire said.

"Like the fact Beast Lass is smarter than Beast Boy," Raven pointed out. Beast Lass blushed, Beast Boy growled.

"But you said our personalities was alike," Cyborg said.

"Somewhat alike. For example, Crow is a lot darker and colder than Raven," Technala explained. "But Raven is the girl version of Crow, so they both CAN'T be dark and cold," she continued. Raven looked mad at what Technala said.

"But why?" Robin asked.

"So, our personalities differ with the gender?" Starfire asked.

"Correct. So Beast Lass is smarter than Beast Boy, Crow is darker, I'm more advanced, Sunfire is not so cautious, and Redwing…" Technala stopped. Raven beckoned her to continue.

"Redwing? Robin? Aren't they both alike?" Starfire said.

"Yes. Redwing is the absolute girl version of Robin. She's not any different," Technala said.

"More advanced than me! What am I, a toy robot?" Cyborg practically had steam spewing from his nose and ears. Beast Lass, Beast Boy, Redwing and Starfire laughed.

* * *

Technalasighed. _This may be me, but I've grown quite attached to the Teen Titans. I know Fatalia B. sent us out to destroy them, but now, I can't bear to do it_.

Sunfire was thinking the same thing. _Do we really have to kill them? They have been nice to us. But then again, they don't know a lot about us_.

* * *

S.E.: What will they do? I haven't really thought of pairings yet, butI know the first pair is RedwingxCrow, maybe?

Chi: S.E. needs our help with love problems!

Natasha: Help us pick out which couples we can use! Cuz S.E. is still learning about couples and all that jazz

S.E.: You can shut up now, Natasha. Oh, I owe all of you people donuts in a chapter. Next chapter WILL involve donuts!


	5. Redwing's Nightmare

Part Five: Redwing's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own Redwing, Crow, Technala, Beast Lass and Sunfire. And Fatalia B. And the donuts :)

* * *

"Nice digs," Beast Lass checked the surroundings of the Titans Tower. 

"I would get lost here," Sunfire said.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Starfire said happily, quickly tugging on Sunfire and Redwing's arm.

Technala and Beast Lass were having a war over who could eat the most donuts in one minute.

"Can't…eat…anymore…" Technala surrendered.

"Haha! I win by ten more donuts! My total is one hundred donuts!"

Crow rolled his eyes. _Man, girls are so weird_.

"Nice place," Crow said plainly.

"Technala, Beast Lass and Redwing will sleep in the room on the left, and Crow and Sunfire can sleep in the room on the right," Robin said.

"I'm tired. Long day. Must sleep," Beast Lass changed into a cat, and ran to the room.

"I agree with Beast Lass. I need to recharge. Goodnight," Technala followed her.

"Later," Sunfire flew to his room, Crow followed silently.

Something was bothering Redwing. Apparently, Robin noticed.

"Something wrong, Redwing?" Robin asked her.

"Uhh..no. Goodnight," Redwing left, arrogantly.

* * *

"Those betrayers! I can't wait until they meet Disease and Terror, my new, obedient slaves," Fatalia B. was planning the utter destruction of the traitors AND the Teen Titans. She did not know that the group had a plan up their sleeves, but she only went with what she saw.

"Disease!" Fatalia B. screeched.

A tall, silver haired, grey eyed boy walked in, obeying the order. He was wearing a black shirt, red cape, black pants with metal armor on each shin, and a red bandana.

"Disease, tell me, what are your powers and what are your orders?" Fatalia B. asked, sweetly.

"I have the power of sickness, and can fight ultra fast. My orders are to annihilate the traitors and the Teen Titans," Disease said, plainly.

Terror stepped in. She had long blue hair, red eyes and was wearing a red halter top with black short shorts with a metal chain across each belt loop.

"My dear, what are your powers and orders?" Fatalia B. asked again.

"I can cause darkness and confusion, and scare people to death. My orders are to kill the traitors and the Teen Titans," Terror stated.

"Excellent. If only Redwing and the others were like you two. You are perfect, ultimate evil. On my command, you kill them, okay, Disease and Terror?" Fatalia B. told them.

"Yes, master," They both said.

* * *

"Must…obey plan…must kill…can't do it…can't make me…NOOOOOOOOO!" Redwing screamed. She had a horrible nightmare.

"Girl, what's the matter? You scared me," Technala asked, sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," Redwing said.

"Can you be quiet about it? I need my beauty sleep," Beast Lass said, trying to sleep.

"Sorry," Redwing apologized.

"You need to go to sleep, girl. If you keep on having that nightmare, go to Crow. He can help," Technala said.

"But…I...can't! He's probably asleep by now," Redwing said, blushing. Good thing it was dark. No one saw her.

"FYI, Crow never sleeps, duh," Beast Lass said.

Silence.

"Alright," Redwing got up from her bed and lit up her Redlight. She wandered in the darkness, looking for Crow.

"Redwing?" Crow's voice came in the darkness.

"Crow? Crow! I had a nightmare and-" Redwing stopped.

"Same with me. Look, we have to tell them that we lied," Crow said, whispering.

"But…then…" Redwing didn't want to think about it.

"I know. But it will stop the nightmares. And the lying," Crow said. Redwing knew he was right.

"I know," Redwing sighed, and with nothing else to say, said,

"Goodnight, Crow."

* * *

S.E.: Oooooh Redwing likes Crow!

Redwing: I do not!

S.E.: And I'm the queen of Spain

Redwing: I just like Crow more than the others!

S.E.: Which means...you like him!

Crow (somehow got involved with this converstaion): blush

Redwing: I am so going to kill you. Redarang, attack!

S.E.: Redarang? And I thought Robin's birdarang was bad...

Crow: S.E., you might not have said that. points coldly to a group of angry Robin fans

S.E.: MEEP!

* * *

Um..okay...that got outta control... anyway, wait for part 6


	6. Lies Revealed

Part Six: Lies Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Redwing, Crow, Technala, Beast Lass and Sunfire. And Fatalia B.

* * *

"Good morning! I made pancakes!" Beast Boy yelled through out the whole Tower. 

"Good morning, BB," Sunfire zoomed in. He grabbed a plate of pancakes, and gobbled them down.

"Save some for me, Sun," Technala came in, grabbing some pancakes and eating them.

"Me too!" Beast Lass ran in, getting some pancakes and eating them.

"Where's Crow and Redwing?" Robin asked. He too, was eating Beast Boy's pancakes.

"Sleeping in," Redwing came in, walking.

"Sooo…where's Crow?" Raven asked. She wasn't eating.

"Here," Crow appeared.

"About Fatalia B. Who is she, really?" Cyborg asked Redwing.

"She's the villainess who cloned us, duh," Redwing said.

"No, what was her motive, why? And why did you turn against her?" Robin asked. Redwing sighed. She recollected her talk with Crow last night. Crow gave a tell-them look.

"Remember when she wanted to destroy you?" Redwing asked.

"Yes?" Starfire said.

"Wellll…." Beast Lass cringed.

* * *

"We lied. We aren't rebels. We WERE sent to destroy you, and for a while, we played the rebel clone game…"Redwing spoke.

"WHAT! You lied!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"But then we really met you guys and-" Redwing was cut off.

"You lied about being rebels, lived under this roof, and denied being associated with Fatalia B., you are very bad! You lied!" Starfire shouted.

"Can't you see Redwing is trying to-" Crow was cut off.

"She lied. All of you lied. You deserve no chance," Raven said, angrily.

"Let's leave. These are jerks, anyway. Oh, and Beast Boy? Your pancakes were horrible," Beast Lass stuck out her tongue. Beast Boy dropped his jaw.

"Right behind you, Beast Lass," Sunfire followed, with red starbolts in his hands.

"Good! And get out!" Cyborg yelled.

* * *

"Look, maybe my slaves weren't traitors after all," Fatalia B. looked at the screen. Technala appeared.

"Fatalia B., we weren't on the Teen Titans side-," Technala was cut off abrupt by Fatalia B.

"You what? You played liar to get close to the Teen Titans, and now you come begging back to me? You're pathetic. I should have destroyed you sooner," Fatalia B. growled angrily.

"But-," Redwing was cut off.

"Hmph," Fatalia B. cut off the message.

* * *

"Great. The Teen Titans hate us, and now Fatalia B. wants to kill us. We might as well die," Crow said grimly.

"There's our opportunity," Sunfire pointed to a bunch of people, screaming and yelling.

"What the-," Technala looked closer.

"Oh no," Beast Lass gasped. She stared at the crowd.

"No! NO!" Redwing cried out.

"Looks like teenagers…wait a minute!" Sunfire thought.

"They're going to be our murderers," Crow said, bleakly.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Beast Boy shouted. "Were my pancakes THAT bad!"

"They lied to us! Those gormblag domlurxbliag ghurtkleshsazlix!" Starfire was cursing in bad Tamaranean words. She was fumed about the deceitful group.

"Don't you feel a little bad for them?" Cyborg said, expecting the answer.

"NO!" They all said.

"Why did they lie to us?" Raven said.

"I don't know, Raven. I don't know," Robin said.

* * *

"According to my scanner, those teenagers are named Disease and Terror. Apparently, Fatalia B. made them," Technala said.

"That witch!" Beast Lass shouted. She ranted on about how she was a little itch with a b.

"Their strength and stamina…it's five times more powerful than ours. With power like that, they could destroy the entire city. And us," Redwing said, sadly.

"Well, we aren't really slaves anymore…wanna beat the crap outta them?" Beast Lass asked.

"I don't have a life to attend. Sure," Crow nodded.

* * *

S.E.: Awesome work, me!

Natasha: Uh oh. She's talking to herself again.

Chi: It's a sign of the apocalypse! AAAAAGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (runs around in circle)

S.E.: Chi, what kind of crack are you on?

Natasha: (sigh)


	7. Disease and Terror Showdown

Part Seven: Disease and Terror Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.I do own Redwing, Crow, Technala, Sunfire, Beast Lass, Disease, Terror and Fatalia B. Man, that's a LOT of characters! Don't steal!

* * *

"Trouble! Two teenagers are in the park!" Robin said.

"Who are they?" Raven looked at the screen depicting the two teens.

"New criminals," Robin said, plainly.

"We better go," Cyborg said.

* * *

"I can't hold them off!" Sunfire was shooting red starbolts at Terror, while she was causing a dark mist to materialize.

"Disease…that teenager…he's too…strong," Beast Lass changed from rhino to a brontosaurus, and still getting whipped around.

"You're weak, and feeble. Do you really think you'll be able to beat me, Disease? I'll make you so tired and sick, you'll die!" Disease shot out more ultra fast kicks.

"Make me!" Redwing shot out her Redarang and spun it around Disease's body.

"Gotcha!" Redwing cheered. However that victory was short lived.

"More like, gotcha!" Terror cut the rope, and then let out a stream of intimidating screams.

"Sooo…bewildered…Tuesday is Applesauce Day ((1))," Sunfire, unfortunately, was hit directly with the stream, and blacked out.

"We can't do this any longer! Sunfire's confused, Beast Lass is knocked out, and-" Technala was shot with one of Disease's Sickness Whip.

"We are going to die!" Redwing screamed.

* * *

"No you are not!" Starfire yelled.

"How?-Why?-I-" Redwing stood in complete shock. After Sunfire recovered, he too, was surprised. Beast Lass just went with the flow.

"Raven! You, Sunfire, Redwing, and Beast Boy take out Terror, while I, Starfire, Technala, Crow and Beast Lass bring down Disease!" Robin ordered. And before anyone could ask anything else, they did their orders.

* * *

"Hey Disease? Ever had your butt kicked by a girl?" Beast Lass shouted out rudely.

"What?" Disease turned around.

"Now!" Beast Lass shouted. Disease turned around.

"Wahoo!" Technala blasted a white laser and directed it to Disease's rib cage.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Disease toppled over and fell face flat on the ground.

"Score!" Beast Lass winked and jumped up in the air.

* * *

"Redarang! Heat Discs!" Redwing yelled as she sent two bright red discs and landed on Terror's back, burning her. Redwing, with help from Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy, wore out Terror and tied her up.

"Let's see how scared you get!" Beast Boy changed into a huge t-rex.

"Aaaaaagh!" Terror cried like a baby.

"That was horrifying," Raven said, mockingly.

* * *

((1))- That line is from The Fairly Odd Parents! Ya know, the Icky with a V song episode? Man, that was FUNNY!

* * *

S.E.: How'd ya like it?

Chi: This story rocks!

Natasha: Pretty good

S.E.: I love doing this series! In fact, I'm making a sequel! Don't worry, this ISN'T the last one.

Natasha: (phew)

Chi: That's a relief


	8. The Last Battle

Part Eight: The Last Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own Redwing, Crow, Sunfire, Beast Lass and Technala AND Fatalia B. (and Disease and Terror, even though they aren't in this chapter). No stealing!

* * *

"But…we lied to you…" Redwing was in shock.

"Well, we thought about it," Cyborg said.

"And we concluded that," Raven said.

"You were good people! You were used for evil without knowing it! Robin figured that out!" Starfire smiled then went over to Robin and hugged him.

"Erm, Starfire? I know you're happy and all, but, I need to breathe," Robin was blushing, but he was also turning blue.

"Sorry, Robin," Starfire flew back next to Raven.

"The police will be here in about five minutes. But about Fatalia B…" Technala wandered off in her thoughts aloud.

"Let's bring her down!" Beast Lass said enthusiastically.

"We need to locate her first," Crow said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing that right now," Cyborg said.

* * *

"But how? Disease and Terror…my ultimate evil slaves…" Fatalia B. replayed the video over and over again. Somehow, she must have planted a video chip onto Terror's body.

"How could they? I guess they aren't so useless after all," Fatalia B. looked at Redwing, and the others.

"Certainly one of them grows tired of playing the hero?" Fatalia B. replayed the video again. She then noticed Crow and Sunfire.

"Oh my, their powers…they have indeed grown stronger since I created them. I'll ask them to reconsider," Fatalia B. left her chamber.

* * *

"Sooooo, where is she?" Beast Boy repeated over again and again.

"Can you shut up?" Crow said, irritated. He then flew away from him.

"I can't keep track of her, she is apparently going at a high speed," Technala said.

"But how?" Sunfire asked.

"I don't know, Sun, I don't know," Technala sighed. Then a shriek came from Starfire.

"Does that woman look like the Fatalia B. whom you are seeking?" Starfire pointed to a tall, voluptuous woman.

* * *

"FATALIA B.!" Redwing yelled.

"So we meet again, Redwing," Fatalia B. smiled evilly and flipped her long, luscious red hair.

"Fatalia B.! You evil little-why I oughtta-," Beast Lass was trying to attack her, but Sunfire restrained her. He was squeezing.

"Must…….breathe!" Beast Lass choked.

"Sunfire… dear? You have very much improved…how about you come back to your master?" Fatalia B. asked slyly.

"What? And abandon my teammates?" Sunfire shot back.

"You know you want to. Crow, persuade him," Fatalia B. beckoned to a hypnotized Crow.

"Crow!" Redwing yelled.

"No, it can't be. What did you do to him?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, nothing," Fatalia B. said in her most innocent voice.

"We know you hypnotized Crow. Stop playing innocent," Raven growled.

"I chose to work for Fatalia B. of my own free will," Crow said, sounding like a robot.

"We have to snap him outta this! Teen Titans! After Fatalia B.!" Robin shouted. Redwing did the same.

* * *

"We can't lose Crow!" Redwing ordered the remaining three.

"Crow, attack!" Fatalia B. commanded. Crow leapt into action.

"Crow! I'm your friend, Redwing! Don't you remember?" Redwing tried to make him recollect, while dodging his powers.

"I have no friends. I don't need them!" Crow then levitated a bus and pummeled Redwing.

"You'll be sorry you ever did that!" Beast Lass changed into a saber toothed cat and pounced on him.

"Bad kitty," Crow shot out a blast of his power, knocking her over.

"Aaagh!" Beast Lass hit the wall.

"Beast Lass! Friend or not, you are going down Crow!" Sunfire shot out ten red starbolts, accompanied by Starfire.

* * *

"Fatalia B., your days of evil are over!" Technala yelled, and then shot out a large white laser beam. While Sunfire, Redwing, Beast Lass and Starfire were dealing with Crow, the others had their own problems.

"You could never defeat me! I created all of you for one reason! To annihilate the Teen Titans! Turns out, you will all be crushed!" Fatalia B. laughed evilly and then pulled out a huge gun filled with blue fluid.

"Scandium oxide!" Robin said, shocked.

"Correction, scandium chloride!" Fatalia B. said.

"Oh no! That's even more corrosive than scandium oxide!" Cyborg said.

"It's acidic enough to kill you all! Today will be the day when the Teen Titans will be destroyed!" Fatalia B. had her finger on the trigger.

"Maybe some other time, Fatalia B.!" Out of nowhere, Sunfire swooped down, and shout out red starbolts from his eyes.

* * *

"What-Aaaaaaaaagh!" It hit Fatalia B. in the back.

"Surprise!" Beast Lass came after her, then changing into a t-rex and pummeled her.

"No! My gun…" The gun was knocked out of her hand.

"Redwing, freeze her!" Sunfire said.

"I thought you would never ask!" Redwing blasted out from her utility belt, three small blue discs.

"Noooooooooooo!" Fatalia B. put her hand in front of her face, as the blue discs stuck on her, and slowly covered her up with ice.

"Bye, bye!" Technala waved sarcastically.

"You haven't seen the last of Fatalia B.! You'll deal with my brother-," The ice enclosed her.

"What brother?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

"Um, love to stay and chat, but Crow is STILL hypnotized!" Redwing interrupted.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't," Crow came out, smiling.

"Crow? But you-Fatalia B.-hypnotized-," Beast Boy got confused.

"I had to pretend. I wasn't REALLY hypnotized. Sorry I had to play rough with you," Crow apologized.

"But why?" Raven asked.

"When I flew away to find her, I was forced into a trap. Either I destroy my friends pretending I was hypnotized, or she'll use the scandium chloride and cover the entire town in it…I know it sounds easy to get out of it, but it was harder than that," Crow sighed.

"What matters now is that Fatalia B. is going to jail and you're out safe," Robin said, plainly.

"True," Crow nodded.

* * *

S.E.: Sorry about that. I had writers block (AGAIN!) and I didn't feel like writing. I'm nearly done with the (sniff, cry) last chapter. I'm making a sequae, I'll let you on the details in the last chapter

Chi: Only 9 chapters!

Natasha: Plus a sequel

S.E.: Yup :)

* * *


	9. Titans

Part Nine: Titans

Sorry about the late update. I've been busy writing my other fanfic, so I didn't get time to type it. And I kinda forgot about it, (don't kill me!). Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.I do own Redwing, Crow, Technala, Beast Lass, and Sunfire. And Fatalia B. No stealing!

* * *

"I have a feeling Fatalia B., Terror and Disease will come back after us. We'll keep watch," Sunfire said. 

"Oddly, I have that same feeling too,"Ravensaid.

"Thanks for seeing us through. If you hadn't gotten to us in time…I don't want to think about it," Redwing shuddered.

"Same," Beast Lass chimed in.

"No problem," Cyborg said, then grinned.

"No, we thank you! You helped us defeat the Fatalia B., and saved us too!" Starfire squeezed Redwing.

"Must…breathe!" Redwing gasped.

"We wanted to congratulate you on the way you fought against Disease and Terror. So we thought about you guys joining up with us!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

"Not exactly, Beast Boy. We wanted you to stay in the city, just in case if they ever show up again," Raven said.

"We would love to, but we decided maybe we could be somewhere else," Technala said.

"We heard about Coast City, and how they needed people to help stop the crime there," Crow said.

"Coast City? That's about fifty miles from here! How can we keep in touch?"Beast Boysaid, shocked.

"We have an invention called _email_," Beast Lass said, rolling her eyes.

"We're thinking of calling us the Opposite Titans, since- well- erm, technically we are the opposite and-," Redwing said, thinking about why she called themselves the Opposite Titans.

"We're? I like Titans Coast!" Sunfire argued.

So while Redwing and Sunfire were squabbling over the name, Robin said,

"You and the others deserve this. Just in case we get stuck in a situation," Robin dropped five ((1)) T-callers into Crow's hand.

"Thanks, Robin. I'll make sure they get these," Crow said, smiling a tiny bit.

"We better get Redwing and Sunfire to Coast City…fast. I'm getting sick of them arguing," Beast Lass dragged Redwing.

"Coast!" Sunfire yelled.

"Opposite!" Redwing shot back.

"Farewell, Teen Titans," Technala waved as they headed towards Coast City.

"See you soon, friends!" Starfire chirped happily.

"Let us know when you're done with the tower!" Beast Boy called out to them.

"We will!" Redwing said.

"See you soon, Opposite Titans. I have a feeling we'll meet again," Raven said.

* * *

((1))- I don't know what they are, they're those little yellow things that Robin and the others have.

* * *

S.E.: (sniff, cry cry) Why must it end?

Chi: You're planning a sequel, RIGHT?

S.E.: Yeah

Natasha: So, it's not the end

S.E.: Thanks guys! You make me feel better :)


End file.
